


Walk | Frank Castle x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Frank has a bit of a temper, Pantera - Freeform, Traffic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: “You’re horrible.” (Name) said through a laugh, eyes twinkling at her husband.Frank sucked in a breath before grinning. “Yeah, but you married me anyway.”





	

The highway was packed. Bumper to bumper. Cars in park. Cars shut _off._

“This is _BULLSHIT!”_ Frank shouted, slamming his hand against the steering wheel and just letting the horn explain his frustrations to the hundreds of people in the same position as him.

“Frank.” (Name) rubbed here temples. “Just cut the truck off.”

“No, ‘cause that’s when the damn traffic’ll pick back up!”

His wife rolled her eyes. “Whatever, Frank.”

Her husband looked forward again as he smacked down on the horn. _“LET’S GO, PEOPLE!”_

(Name) sighed. It’d been like this for half an hour. Maybe there was an accident, maybe it was just worse-than-average congestion. Who knew? Not her, but what she _did_ know was that Frank was getting on her last god damn nerve. She loved him for his aggressive behavior in the sense that he knew what he wanted and took it. (Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined that’s how she fell for a man: him being a brazen, emboldened asshole.) But sometimes his lack of a fuse got grating. Traffic sucked, of course it did, but was it really a cause for such anger? Apparently for Frank it was.

“What the hell is the holdup?!” Frank shouted out his window.

(Name) picked up her phone to surf the internet for some answers. “Apparently there was a ten car pileup two hours ago that they’re still clearing up.”

“Ten car- I hate driving.” Frank groaned and placed his hands over his face.

(Name) snorted. “Yeah, sure.” Frank was the type to get antsy when he sat in the car. He _needed_ to be the driver; otherwise he was just annoying the entire ride.

“I’m serious! Buncha idiots who don’t know what a turn signal is… I bet that’s what caused it! That, or someone was fucking drunk _LIKE AN ASSHOLE!”_ Frank shouted the latter portion of his statement out of the window again.

“We really need to look into some stress relief techniques for you.” (Name) mumbled.

“Oh believe me, babe, you got the best one. But I ain’t up for a quickly in a traffic jam; I’m a classy guy.” He smirked and reached over the center console to hold his wife’s hand. She chuckled a bit in response. It was just too damn hard to stay irritated at him for long. He was an ass, but he was also sweet in his own way.

“Tell that to the pastor that caught you feeling me up in church.”

“Okay, one, he’s dead now. Two, only reason he saw is because _he_ was thinkin’ about feeling you up.” They hadn’t been back to church since that day two years ago. “If anyone was goin’ to hell after that, it was that bastard.”

“You’re horrible.” (Name) said through a laugh, eyes twinkling at her husband.

Frank sucked in a breath before grinning. “Yeah, but you married me anyway.”

“Only because you were hot.” (Name) laughed, leaning over for a kiss. Thankfully Frank seemed to be out of his funk in regards to the traffic. He was much more pleasant like this.

“Hold on. _Were_?” Frank pulled away to where his wife’s lips were just shy of touching his. “Oh, I am offended.”

She smacked his chest playfully. “Shut up and kiss me.”

“Demanding harlot.” Frank smirked before planting one right on her kisser.

“I’ll give you that one.” (Name) snickered. “I was a bit of a slut when we met.”

“I saw you kissin’ all those guys at that concert. I didn’t even know you and I was jealous.”

“Ahh, those were the good ole days.” She smiled fondly and leaned into her seat. “No kids, no mortgage payments… Just work and whatever concert I could get into.”

“Pantera…” Frank grinned as he remembered the band he went to go see that fateful night. “Always a good show. Too bad I was too busy focusing on your shorts instead of the music.”

“Oh my god.” (Name) covered her face, embarrassed. “They were so short! I wish I could look good in those these days…”

“Hey, I am all for you walking around half naked again.” Frank snickered. “And my head between your thighs is a treat any day.”

“Frank!” She hit his arm this time. “I may have been kissin’ guys, but I damn sure didn’t do anything like _that_!”

“Hey, I was talkin’ about you being up on my shoulders; you’re the one that made it dirty.”

“Ass.”

“You love me.”

“Somehow.”

“Ah, hush.” Frank flipped down his sun visor, a CD holder on the other side. He slipped out one of the discs, Phil Anselmo on the cover of it in a rather disappointing display for such a good album.

“I truly believe you are the only person alive who still uses those.”

“I don’t need everything on my phone, Miss I-Got-A-App-For-Everything.” Frank sassed, slipping the CD into the player and skipping to the third track. It was his favorite heavy metal song of all time. And it certainly made the traffic more bearable, seeing as instead of wearing out the Silverado’s horn, he was simply headbanging along to the album. And judging by how the drivers in every other car around were nodding their heads along, they agreed.

_“RE! SPECT! WALK!”_


End file.
